thomas_was_alonefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
"...The quadrilaterals were apparently after some friends of theirs. How petty an adventure." Sarah is the 7th and final member to join Thomas' group and the second to meet Thomas after he was "eaten" by the Pixel Cloud. She's the smallest of the group but makes up for it by being the only one of them who can double jump. She becomes one of the original architects though she and James are not quite as respected as they were latecomers and not part of Thomas' original posse of friends. Long before meeting Thomas she knew a certain little square named Benjamin who she seems to have kept in contact with. Appearance Sarah is a very small rectangle who is taller than she is wide. She is shorter than Chris, but is slightly taller than the members of Team Jump. Her color is a dark purple shade. Benjamin's Flight When Sara first meets Benjamin she is in awe of him and his jetpack. According to Benjamin she was quite the fangirl and "was kinda cute". In turn Benjamin was impressed by her double jump. She then decided to accompany him and another AI named Anna on their journey to the fountain of all knowledge. Sarah had much faith in Benjamin and his adventurous attitude but thought that the third member of their group, Anna, had no faith. Sarah considered herself the "faithful disciple" to Benjamin's hero. She begun to thinking in a more epic scope on the grand adventure they were having. Benjamin insisted that the fountain would give much wisdom to them (as its name implies) and continued on without Anna, who decided she had had enough of the adventuring lifestyle. Sarah decided to wait outside the fountain while Benjamin would go in, then come back and tell her about it. Unfortunately Benjamin was blinded by the sheer amount of data from the fountain, with Sarah having no idea where he was. Sarah then swore that she would get back to the fountain and know what it was, what it contained, no matter how long it took... Iterate and After Sarah had been searching for the fountain ever since her adventure with Benjamin when she stumbled across two other AIs: Thomas and James. She explained to them the fountain of wisdom, the nexus through which all data flows. She also told them of her vow to know what their world was, and how to escape it. Thomas and Sarah made a deal that they would help her find the fountain and in exchange she would help them find their friends. Though she considered Thomas to be incredibly foolish and naive, she accepted. After progressing through a few chambers Sarah and Thomas found the fountain, but Sara was trapped by a grid stopping her from touching the fountain, which understandably enraged her. Sarah was crushed by the fact that she had not gotten to the fountain, she now knew that it was her destiny to support Thomas. After cooperating with the rest of the group through some chambers they make it to the Creation Matrix. And so she jumps into the Matrix with the rest, fulfilling her destiny. Abilities Sarah can double jump and is the highest jumper of the females and the entire group, even higher than John. She can also crawl into smaller places that are too small for others to reach. Trivia *In one level, she states that when she escapes, she may be able to see one of those curves the blind square talked about. This is a reference to the prequel, Benjamin's Flight, where Benjamin, a green square with a jetpack, after going into the fountain, was blinded. She was in the DLC, making her one of the older characters. Gallery steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_219325045_preview-2.png|Sarah detailed as an AI Sarah TWA.jpg|Sarah as she appears in-game Thomas was alone title 1.jpg|Sarah in the HUD (far right) Category:Characters Category:Architects Category:Small Characters Category:Thin Characters